


Home is ...

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 298 words, Angst, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, prompt: nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: Draco got kidnapped. He's been tortured, interrogated, and mistreated for months. All he wants now, is home.





	Home is ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts), [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/gifts).



> This is a drabble for the [Drarry Discord](https://discord.gg/7PVCqM5) Writers Corner Drabble Challenge in August 2018. 
> 
> Prompt: nervous.  
> Word count: 298 words (as counted on wordcounter.net)
> 
> My lovely beta [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen) read the drabble and came back to me with the words "Oh Merlin, now I want to write the companion piece from Harry's POV. Don't worry, I wont." And I was like: "oh do it!!!! that would be amazing!!"  
> Of course I jumped at the possibility because YESSS!! my stuff inspiring someone to write something?!! Incredible! <3
> 
> You'll find the link to the continuation drabble in the end notes. And there is also fanart for it wooohoo, which is also linked in the end notes - because SPOILER ;D 
> 
> Have fun reading my mini story ;))

# Home is ...

Pain. 

Everywhere. 

Draco groaned as he reached consciousness. How long had he been out this time? 

Slowly, he took inventory of his body, moving as little as possible. Everything hurt, but everything was still attached. Good. They hadn’t killed him yet.

Draco blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. This was new. He was outside, lying on gravel. He turned his head to see more of his surroundings.

The Manor. Draco was lying in the driveway on the Manor grounds. The wards must have weakened since his parents moved to France a decade ago.

Why would the kidnappers leave him here? Did they get cold feet? Or did they get what they wanted? Was this the result of careful negotiations? Why here?

Draco was confused and afraid that this was just another dream, that he was still stuck in that tiny dark cell, waking up any second only to be dragged to his next beating.

Nervously, he stretched his arm out to the Manor and hoped - despite the torturous pain - that this was real.

“Accio Malfoy family wand!” he croaked. Fuck, his throat hurt.

A few seconds later, the wand exploded through a second-floor window and flew into Draco’s hand. He sighed in relief as his fingers closed around the smooth wood and the familiar magic tingled through his body.

Finally. Help was what he needed first, then water.

Draco closed his eyes and thought of his son, his husband...

“Expecto Patronum!”

White mist shot out of the wand and turned into a beautiful snowy owl. It flew in a circle before landing on Draco’s arm, looking expectantly at him.

“Find Harry. Tell him..." Draco's voice broke. "Tell him I love him. I’m at the Manor. Tell him to bring me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> As said above, there is a continuation drabble with Harry's POV written by the lovely [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen). You can find the continuation drabble [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833889).
> 
> We are also collaborating to turn this into a full-fledged story, to give you some answers to your questions.
> 
> And here is the super cute [fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800514) for this drabble by [cubedcoffeecake](https://cubedcoffeecake.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr and/or in the comments <3 <3 <3
> 
> ~~ Tumblr: [LLAP115-reblogs](https://llap115-reblogs.tumblr.com) (my main blog)  
> ~~ Tumblr: [LLAP115](https://llap115.tumblr.com) (my art blog)  
> ~~ Tumblr: [Erin_Riwen](https://erin-riwen.tumblr.com) (my lovely drabble collaborator ;))  
> ~~ Tumblr: [cubedcoffeecake](https://cubedcoffeecake.tumblr.com) (my lovely fanart artist ;D)


End file.
